Up until now, choices of materials used in stringed musical instruments that come in contact with the strings have not significantly deviated from those traditionally used. Some newer materials have been used, but the tendency seems to be to find more commonly available materials at lower cost as substitutes for materials that are becoming increasingly rare and/or expensive. An example is TUSQ® synthetic material developed to replace bone or ivory particularly for acoustic guitar saddles and nuts. Generally such alternative materials that have been tried in an effort to improve the sonic characteristics of stringed instruments have had some limited success, but overall have produced less than desired results.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,521,819 discloses a V-shaped component that may be placed between electric guitar strings and the saddles/bridge for the purpose of maximizing string life while not affecting sound intonation. It is stated that these components can be made of metal, for example, aluminum or titanium, hardwood, bone, silver, gold, diamond, graphite, hard plastic, chrome, nickel, brass, bronze, or other suitably rigid, hard or soft sheet material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,571 describes a saddle with an inclined lever element extending at an acute angle with respect to its body and having a fulcrum end supported by the bridge. The intent is change direction of string forces to the soundboard in order to enhance volume and sustain. It is said that these components which redirect forces can be made of composites of graphite or carbon fibers, quartz, titanium, aluminum, wood, ivory, synthetic resins, ceramic matrix composites, silicon nitride, ceramic silicon composites, materials that have superconductive properties, metal matrix composites reinforced with ceramic fibers, and metal alloys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,410 discloses an adjustable bridge mechanism that can be added to acoustic guitars which is similar to those now found on some electric guitars. The bridge may be made out of brass, aluminum, steel, other metals and metal alloys, plastics, wood, ceramics, graphite, or various synthetic materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,213 discloses a guitar saddle with an inclined lever portion. It is stated that the saddle, bridge and wedge can be made of many suitable materials, including wood, aluminum, titanium, ivory, graphite composites, carbon fiber composites, ceramics, quartz, synthetic resins, ceramic matrix composites, silicon nitride, ceramic silicon composites, material with superconductive properties, metal matrix composites reinforced with ceramic fibers, and metal alloys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,260 discloses an adjustable bridge assembly for acoustic guitars and mentions that the saddle and/or the platform member may be made of carbon fiber composites, graphite, silicon ceramics, ceramics with superconductive properties, and ceramic fiber composites.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,027 discloses a two piece bridge where one component provides rigidity and the other lubricity. It is mentioned that the component providing lubricity can be made of graphite among other materials